Phase: End
by demonwolfangel
Summary: One on the search for revenge. The other with a hardened heart trying not to make the same mistakes. What will happen when their paths cross? "Surprise surprise, Uchiha" Mature content and excessive curse words. Main: SasXSak slight SakXothers & slight SasXKar mostly one-sided.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I know this might start out a big boring but just bear w

A sigh escaped his lips as he stared up at the ceiling with half lidded eyes. The young and ever stoic Uchiha lay in the chamber on his lumpy mattress that lie on a wooden frame in the corner to the right side of the room. He's supposed to call this piece of shit, cloth on wood, a bed, _pheh_. There was nothing to light the darkness of the room but a single candle that stands tall on a wooden desk a couple feet away from his bed on the adjacent wall, casting the room in a soft glow.

How long has it been, three years? Three long years before he left the place he once called home. He let that train of thought slip away before it could go any further. He was still in sound but that would end soon, he needed to leave this God forsaken place. It really is about time he set the second phase of his plan into motion. After learning all there was to learn from Orochimaru there really is no reason to waste more of his precious time here. That man was still out there dammit! He had to get out of -.

A knock on the wooden door, connected to opposite wall, broke him out of his thoughts. Can't these people just leave him the fuck alone?

"Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru would like to see you." Came Kabuto's voice from the other side of the door, waiting for a response. Nothing but silence met his ears.' Damn brat needs to hurry up.'

Sasuke remained still for a moment before sitting up and getting out of bed. 'What did he want this time? '

Strolling over to the door with the grace only an Uchiha could possess and opened it with a blank face. He was met with a smirking Kabuto on the other side and then followed as he started walking down the endless hallway that was lit with a row of torches on each wall to light the way. 'This better not take too long.'

"Ah, here we are."

They stepped up to the double to the snake master's private chamber. Kabuto knocked on the door announcing their presents.

"Come in." was the immediate answer that was received from the other side.

After opening the door Sasuke stepped inside while Kabuto remained in place. Orochimaru was sitting up in the his bed, arms lying limp and outstretched in front of him with their nasty purple color.

"Anything else you need from me, Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto asked with a slight bow.

"No. All I wanted is the Uchiha and seeing as he is here, you can do as you please."Orochimaru replied with a lick to his lips with his ungodly long tongue. The implication of what was said wasn't lost on anyone. The Uchiha remained unmoving and un-phased on the outside. The utter disgust he felt though went straight down to his core. Sick bastard! With a curt nod Kabuto closed the door but remained positioned on the other side of the door for a moment before he proceeded back down the corridor.

Back in the room the snake sanin took the opportunity to observe the young Uchiha with a slight gleam in her yellow, eerie, eyes. "Now Sasuke-Kun-"

"What do you want?" He successfully cut off in a monotone voice, void of any emotion on his handsome.

With a slight tilt of his head down Orochimaru replied "It's almost time you know." He did know. Time was ticking away and it was only a matter of time before Orochimaru needed him, needed his body. He should have known that was why he was summoned. Upon closer observation he could make out the weariness on his face and the pronounce bags under his eyes. The tenseness of him body didn't go unnoticed either. He was slowly dying.

"I'm aware." His short reply wasn't something that Orochimaru should have been surprised by but it still irked him a little. He didn't even know why since he was used to it by now, it just did.

"Preparations for the procedure are going to start very shortly."

"Is this all you wanted to see me for?" He asked with irritation and a glare sent to the snake he so wanted to kill. What a waste of time. No matter though, he won't be in the way for much longer.

"Actually, I have a very important mission for you. I need you to retrieve someone for me." Orochimaru requested with a sick smirk on his lips.

"Who is it?" The avenger asked with very little interest.

"Oh I think you know her, the apprentice of Tsunade, Sakura Haruno." Now his grin was a twisted, eyes wide with excitement shining in their gold depths. He did not he fail to miss the way the last survivor of the Uchiha clan tensed up. Oh yes this would be most enjoyable to see take place.

"Why?" 'What do you need her for?' He was getting more irritated by the minute. Yes, he heard about his female ex-teammate becoming the apprentice of the fifth hokage, aside the fact that he also knew that the knuckleheaded idiot went to train with the toad sannin. He had to admit that I was a surprising to hear and slightly impressive. Rumors were rumors though.

"Kabuto may be a fine medic but I heard the girl was better. Close, if not surpassed Princess Tsunade. While it is true that Kabuto can make the preparations, she can complete the procedure, whereas he cannot."

"Is that all?" His patience was thinning by each second. He hadn't thought about her since he heard about her accomplishments. His interest was piqued when he found out about her apprenticeship but now, to know she possible surpassed the slug princess. Maybe he was impressed after all.

"Yes, you're dismissed."

"Hm." He walked out of that chamber with his back taunt and tense. Stalking back to his room he sent a glare to anyone dared to get in his way. He was thinking of ways to get rid of his mentor. Medic-nin hmm? Just like that he had his plan.

Opening the door to his chamber, he stalked in and started gather supplies before striding back out to leave the underground compound. He had a pinkette to catch.

* * *

She sighed as she grew closer to be beloved home as she neared. She needed to be home in the comfort of her apartment. The feeling of being back, after being so far away from home on a yearlong mission in Rain, was great. Away from all the dreary wetness that seemed to make the whole place depressing. All she really wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. Her muscles ached and she was sporting a fair amount of wounds. She should really be going to the hospital but there was no way she was going to go. Last time she ended up in the hospital was because of that mission, so long ago. Besides, she wasn't a renowned medic for nothing, she would just heal herself after getting her reserves back up.

Sakura was never the same after she recovered. No longer was she a naïve little girl that chased after fantasies. Now, there was a hard ass konoichi of Konaha. She was also ANBU now. Her animal choice was a tiger. Sakura was a tiger. She had the grace, strength, reflex, temper, alertness and was capable of alluring anyone to her. She never failed a mission, even the most fatal ones. Many countries feared and wanted her to be on their side after making a page for her in every bingo book there was going by the name: Blossom. It's not a very frightening alias but she made it so. She made sure she struck fear into the hearts of anyone that came across her.

After he left her lying on a cold bench that fateful night made her realize how weak she truly was back then, always chasing after a boy who just ignored her. That was the day she let all those fantasies go because if not, then she would be no use to anyone, not just him. She went to the fifth requesting to take her under her wing and teach her all she knew, and Tsunade accepted. She could not say no to the eyes that held such determination and promise, and Sakura proved to carry those traits out.

Sakura bounded over the village wall with grace like the animal she represents. Softly landing on the close rooftop, making no noise as she made her way to the hokage tower so she could report in. Not one to waste time she quickly sprinted through the village unheard and unseen. Upon reaching the window seal of the hokage's office she cast a genjutsu over herself so no one could see her. She didn't have to worry about her chakra because it's already masked naturally, after years of practice gave her the ability to do it all the time, even by instinct.

Seeing that there was no one the office, except for her mentor, she went ahead and let herself in. Carefully, she crawled through the window and walked around to the front of Tsunade's desk and deactivated the gentustu. Sakura waited patiently for her teacher, who was at the moment occupied with downing a cup of sake, to notice her. After waiting for a few minutes she felt her eye twitch. 'Geez, how much was in there?' Seeing as how she wasn't going to get her attention with simply just standing there she did the next best thing

She raised a gloved fist to her mouth and "Ahem!"

"SHIT!" the hokage exclaimed flailing in her chair and successfully forget about the porcelain cup that was in her hands just a moment ago before landing on her back while still in the chair. Liquor now puddled on the floor and a broken sake cup to match. 'Way to go Sakura' she thought to herself. Shit she was going to get it.

Sakura's whole body went tense waiting for-

"SHIT! WHOEVER THE FUCK IS ON THE SIDE OF THIS DESK-" she paused while she used her desk as her support so she could hoist herself up and stopped when she looked up with her amber colored eyes trained on her most prized anbu standing just there.

"Sakura" 'Oh no, her voice is so calm!' Tsunade was now rightfully sitting at her desk in her now upturned chair, looking as if nothing happened. Her face was eerily calm and void of emotion with her arms propped up and her fingers folded in front of her face.

"Shishou?" She questioned, face calm behind her mask. Sakura wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't bring herself to freak out when she knew that she very well should be.

"I apologize for startling you." She really was sincere but her and her teacher both knew that she enjoyed it to some degree.

"Shut up, no you're not." And just like that a side of the hokage's lip twitched up to the side and she relaxed into her seat and set her hands down on her desk. She really couldn't stay mad at her apprentice even if she was so damn sneaky but she still loved her just like a mother would. She watched her student grow and become stronger the more she trained her. To some degree she was rather worried. She was so serious most of the time. Thank kami she wasn't emotionless like a robot but she did push herself rather hard, more like too hard. Tsunade very well thought Sakura became the perfect konoichi.

"So I take it the mission was a success?" She knew what Sakura was going to say before she said it.

"As always Tsunade-sama" 'Ah yes, of course it was.'

"Good then. I'm giving you a break, you deserve it. And don't try to protest either." 'Because we both know you were about to.

"Hai hokage-sama." Sakura replied with a bow.

"Go home and get some rest now. Goodnight Sakura" Tsunade order her with a slight frown marring her face. She just couldn't help but worry about her sergeant daughter.

"Goodnight shishou." She bowed once more before making her way gracefully in long strides before climbing out the window to make her way back to her apartment.

Kami she needed sleep.

ith me it will get better. I accept any criticism just don't be too harsh. Any pointers to making this story a lot better and more enjoyable to you as the reader is greatly appreciated. Well, here ya go,

Enjoy!

'_Thoughts'_


End file.
